


【大山田】沉溺2

by pudding_1126



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_1126/pseuds/pudding_1126
Summary: 接上篇，一个过渡依然主丸仓，有腿交下篇搞3p
Kudos: 6





	【大山田】沉溺2

事实证明大仓忠义也的确没原谅丸山隆平。

番组上的互动变少了，明明总是喜欢靠在丸山肩上的末子不仅不再与他有肢体接触，甚至连站都不肯站在他身边了。但偏偏今天还要他们两个人坐在一起。

丸山依然在用一如既往的情绪做着一发技，大仓也一如既往的大笑吐槽，但谁都看得出来大仓在紧张，可谁也不知道他在紧张什么。

在丸山把书递给大仓时，仅仅是指尖碰触到了手背，大仓却惊得弄掉了书。

丸山看着愣住的大仓弯下腰替他捡起来递到他的手上，“小忠真是不小心啊。”他笑着说，又靠近了大仓的耳朵用仅一人能听到的声音说，“小忠意识过头了吧。”

过低的声线又让他回想起前天晚上的种种，一时耳尖发红，后面的时间也更加不自在了。

好不容易熬到了工作全部结束，横山却跟过来盘问他。一定是被村上叫过来的吧，大仓想着草草的编了个理由就把横山赶走了。

村上其实先去问了安田，可他却也奇怪的支支吾吾说不出话。

他这才觉得不能就这样下去，于是找了横山两个人分头去找丸山和大仓。

丸山面露难色，对着村上的质问他也只能编了个理由承认自己的错误并和村上保证一定会去找大仓道歉的。

安田那天晚上是醒着的，不如说的确是被吵醒的，但对于这种无法应对的状况他只得继续装睡，可他竟听着大仓的娇喘声勃起了。

他不知道自己对大仓会抱有这样的感情，又因为得知大仓对他的喜欢，以至于今天一整天都没有和大仓对视过，所以在村上问到他的时候他完全不知道该说些什么。

大仓却也因为过于在意丸山都没有察觉到安田的不对。

在安田坐在厕所隔间苦恼于如何处理当下状况时，他听见了大仓与丸山的声音。

丸山只是偶然在厕所碰到了大仓，他觉得这是一个道歉的好时机，于是在大仓竭力避免与丸山发生眼神接触并从厕所逃出去之前拉住了他。

在视线交汇的那一刻，丸山意外的从大仓眼神里读到的不是愤怒，而是惊恐，大仓突然感到自己的心跳加快了，快到他的大脑都要开始停止运作。

丸山可能是因为紧张，抓着大仓的手心发凉却渗着汗，湿润的感觉让大仓感到有些不适想甩开他却被抓得更紧了。

大仓被丸山盯得浑身发毛，动动嘴唇却不知该如何发声。

明明那么大只眼神却像受到惊吓可怜的小猫一样，太过惹人怜爱反倒激起了丸山的施虐心。

丸山把他硬推到最里面的隔间，反手锁上门继续欣赏大仓更加慌乱的表情。

“你要干什么？”大仓终于开了口。

“小忠想让我干什么？”丸山的低气压压得大仓快喘不过气。

“因为信酱让我来给小忠道歉。”丸山顿了顿看见大仓疑惑的眼神回答，“放心，我怎么会和信酱说这件事呢。”

“可是小忠今天怎么回事，不管怎么样也不能影响到工作吧。”

“还不是因为你！”大仓喊出了声又担心会有人听到于是慌忙捂住自己的嘴。

“你这样意识过头会让我理解为小忠对我还有什么期待的。”丸山说完在大仓的脖颈上落下一吻。

这一吻让大仓打了个寒战，他推开丸山伸手去开门。

“我去告诉yasu也没关系吗。”丸山没有回头也没有拦住他的去路就像笃定大仓会乖乖回来似的。

大仓在开门的动作停滞了几秒以后果然走了回来。

丸山笑了，笑得和那晚一样，眼神却昭示着他按捺不住的情欲。

安田不是故意偷听的，只是他实在难以正常的在那两个人的注视下走出去。

他听见丸山对大仓的威胁觉得应该去制止可身体却动不起来。

丸山啃咬着大仓的喉结，双手揉捏着大仓的乳头，大仓正双手捂着嘴阻止自己出声。

“没关系的，大家都已经回去了，谁也不会听见的。”

有了这句话大仓竟真的放松了许多，断断续续的喘息声同时传进了安田的耳朵里。

安田又一次硬了，他回想起那天晚上偷偷看到的大仓意乱情迷的表情，把手伸向了下面。

他听到大仓裤子被扒下皮带扣撞击地面的声音，丸山让大仓背过身把他按在卫生间隔板上撸动起他的性器。

大仓的喘息声混着身下传来粘腻的水声仅和安田隔着一道挡板的距离，安田闭上了眼睛。

大仓颤抖的双唇，闪着泪光的双眼仿佛就出现在安田眼前。  
安田握着自己的性器想象着是自己在侵犯大仓。

丸山没有插进去，只是借着精液的润滑在大仓的双腿之间摩擦。

大仓能感受到丸山的炙热抵在会阴时不时磨蹭着他的穴口，他听到丸山靠在他耳边“不想我插进去的话就夹紧点。”

快感堆积在腰腹以下，使他双腿甚至止不住的颤抖，丸山拉起大仓把他按坐在马桶盖上，接着握住大仓的双腿将它交叉，对着已经微微发红的大腿内侧重新插入双腿间的缝隙。

大仓低头便能清清楚楚的看到丸山的性器在他的腿间抽插，太过冲击的画面让他闭上了双眼。

肉体间的拍打声，身下传来的水声，以及自己令人羞耻的喘息声在隔间里显得更加明显，大仓禁不住捂住了自己的耳朵。

突然一阵音乐声响起，那是安田章大的手机铃声，即使他立刻关掉了丸山还是一瞬就听了出来，紧接着就听到隔壁急急忙忙跑出去的脚步声。

丸山没停下来动作，他低头看着还沉浸在快感中丝毫没注意到外界的大仓，将自己的分身与大仓的叠在一起磨蹭就这么射在了大仓的肚子上。

大仓以为就这样结束了，可丸山偏偏要他射出来不可。

被丸山带着茧的手指握住摩擦的感觉过于舒服，但大仓脑子昏昏沉沉的觉得不够，他想要被丸山进入，不仅仅是在外面摩擦，而是狠狠插进去填满自己，抵着深处让他射出来。

大仓靠着想象就这么射在丸山的手中，他喘着气为自己刚刚的想法感到羞耻甚至恐惧。

丸山依然是为他做好了清理，过程中丸山脸上那仿佛听到了什么好消息的笑容让大仓觉得有点恶心甚至可怕。

临走之前丸山笑着对大仓说：“下次小忠来我家喝酒吧？”


End file.
